Meisa Hart
by Nerdy-Tomboy
Summary: Zoe has an adopted sister who might start to take a liking to a certain Camaro loving guy. Cover photo is Meaisa


**Zoe's pov**

I was currently pacing back and forth in my room while Levon, Wade and George were studying me with questioning looks. "Ok what's wrong with her?" Wade whispered. "I-I don't really know." Levon whispered back. I then heard a car roll up and its door slam. "Oh no, no no!" I almost screamed. "What's wrong?" Wade asked stopping me in my tracks. "My sister is here and probably is furious at me so I need to hide." I said attempting to but I froze when I hear a knock. My face paled and everybody smiled. Wade and George grabbed me and Levon went to open the door. A few minutes later my little sister joined us in the room. She looked at me calm "ZOE MASE HART HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THAT HOUSE ALONE WITH THAT INSANE MOTHER OF YOURS?!" She screamed stomping towards me and slapping me hard. I grabbed me cheek with a few tears falling from the pain. "Uh… I-I um… I love you so much I really didn't mean to… well I did but-"I was cut off by a suffocating hug. "I love you too sis. But seriously don't ever leave me alone with your mother, ever again!" she said hugging me. "Ok can we get caught up?" George asked. "Oh guys this is my little sister, Meisa **(AN: Mee-sah)**. "Sisters you guys look completely different, unless she got a perfect tan." Wade said. "She adopted." I said looking down. "Oh… I'm sorry I shouldn't have." "Oh no it's ok." Meisa said waving it off. "Sis I came here because I missed you and your mother was making me her personal rag doll, plus I got my Bachelors degree in electrical engineering!" she yelled happily. "OMG! That's amazing!"I screamed giving her a hug. "Wow you seem kinda young-26, I am 26." She cut Levon off. "How long are you staying?" I asked. "Um about that after I told your mom I was gonna come visit you she told me not to come back. So I told her I was leaving so she had the maids pack my stuff into my car and I left." She explained. "That bitch how dare she…" I grabbed my phone boiling. I was about to give my mother a mouthful when I heard the guys calling me. "What do you want?!" I turned around and screamed I actually saw the guys shrink back. I felt a sudden force on my chest knocking the wind out of me and the next thing I know I was on the floor gasping for air. "Don't call her I wanted to come down here did you not hear that I missed you?" she asked standing up. "I'm sorry Meis, I just hate it that she treats you like burnt road kill." I said regaining the shape of my lungs. "Can I stay with you?" she asked "Of course!" I hugged her softly. "Ok Levon and George can you help me get her room ready and Wade can you help Meisa get her things out of her car. "Yeah."

**Wade's pov**

I did not expect what I saw. "Is this a 1970 chevelle ss?" I asked admiring the body work. "Yeah, You like it?" she asked opening the door and pulling a few bags out." Yeah. Where did you get it?" I asked confused since people normally kept their classics. "The junk yard, I had to put her back together all by myself." She said patting the roof. "You didn't do this." I said In an I know your just trying to be cool tone. "Yeah I did you can ask Zo." "No you didn't. A little girl like you couldn't have done this, you could have paid somebody." I said arguing and turning and reached in to her car, well I had to admit she did have a few muscles for a girl. I pull the rest of the bag out of the car only to see small tears falling. I felt bad for what I said "Look I know you want everybody to think you built this but I know you didn't-" I was cut off by a fist connecting with my eye. "Ow! Why would you do that?" I yelled. Everybody ran out to see what happened as she ran inside. "What did you to her?" Zoe asked stomping towards me. "Well can I tell you while you help me out her?" "No what the hell did you do?" she asked almost red. "I umm told her there was no way a little girl like her couldn't have put this together." I said pointing at the car. "Wait you called her a little girl?" Zoe asked. "Yeah wh-that's just it." Zoe cut me off. "She is not a little girl, she never wears a dress or a skirt, and she has the muscles for a man. She is the little brother I have always wanted. She has always hung out with the boys talking about cars and chicks that they should date. She hates to be called little girl, though her female features are… more feminine. She has the emotions of a girl but she is a guy, she's an amazing sharpshooter and hunter she acts like a guy and has for the most of her life and she built this car and many others." With that she grabbed the rest of her sister's bangs and walked away. "Wait my eye?" I asked. "Put ice on it you big baby." She yelled. Oh boy this is gonna be one hell of a ride.


End file.
